Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of Background Art
JP 2004-277728 A describes a wiring board with an interlayer insulating layer that does not contain an inorganic fiber base material. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.